lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lynesse Mountain
' Lynesse Mountain' is the daughter of Paulina, and Leyton Mountain making her a member of House Mountain. Lynesse Mountain has two siblings in the form of Humphrey, and Gunthor Mountain of which her brother Humphrey is a bastard due to his birth being before Paulina was married to Leyton, while her second brother Gunthor is a powerful Dragon Knight who was knighted following his bravery during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax. Lynesse Mountain was married to Jorah Mormont of whom she married for love after they fell in love during a tournament but their love dwindled and she left after his rough life on Bear Island and subsequent exile left her hating him. With Jorah Mormont she had one child in the form of Daran Mormont of whom is the current Lord of House Mormont after the exile of his mother and father. Following her marriage Jorah Mormont she was married to Tregar Ormollen of Pontus where she is now held as a sort of live in hostage by the rich merchant. Lynesse Mountain was living a quiet life until she accompanied her father to a tournament in Lole where she would meet Jorah Mormont who was one of the knights fighting in the tournament. The two would fall in love, and he would come to win the entire tournament and then he crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty after winning the tourney and asked for her hand in marriage, and they would be married shortly thereafter in Lannistane. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated Reach, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold convicted poachers to a Tyroshi slaver, he condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. Rather than join his father in taking the black, Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting the Braavosi on the Rhoyne. History Early History Lynesse Mountain was living a quiet life until she accompanied her father to a tournament in Lole where she would meet Jorah Mormont who was one of the knights fighting in the tournament. The two would fall in love, and he would come to win the entire tournament and then he crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty after winning the tourney and asked for her hand in marriage, and they would be married shortly thereafter in Lannistane. Fall of Jorah Mormont Following the marriage of Jorah, and Lynesse the calm lands of Bear Island became the site of darker things, as their marriage collapsed. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated lands of House Mountain, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. Jorah attempted to stay under the radar of his overlords by taking slaves from the Rhunian region of Gondor, and the independant islands of the Rhine, but as the quantity increased it caused stirs, and he couldn't hide it from his aunt anymore. She would finally discover the truth when Dacey followed him to a meeting with several Pontian traders that were visiting the island to find out when to expect more slaves, and Dacey would overhear her older cousin talking of his next slave run. Maege Mormont would attempt to get Jorah to turn himself in, but so desperate to keep Lynesse he would be unwilling to listen to reason, and neither his young cousins Dacey, or Alysanne were able to convinse him. With Jorah unwilling to turn himself in it would be Maege, Dacey, and Alysanne that went to Winterfell and met with Eddard Starke, of whom they told the entire happenings to. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold slaves to slavers from Pontus Eddard condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. As he sat in jail, he was able to overpower a gaurd and broke out and free of the prison Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting on the fields of Dragonstone. With Joer Mormont lost in the north as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and the sole remaining male now exiled from Bear Island and the Kingdom of Lucerne it was the decision of Eddard Starke that Maege Mormont should become the new Lord of House Mormont, and thus she was made the Grand Lord of House Mormont, and Bear Island. In control of the island she relied heavily on her young daughters to provide her with assistence as she had little skill in such matters, and she was horribly angry all the time that Jorah had betrayed the family, and also that he had escaped under her watch. Leaving Jorah With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting the Braavosi on the Rhoyne. Family Members House Mountain.png|Leyton Mountain - Father|link=Leyton Mountain House Mountain.png|Paulina Mountain - Mother|link=House Mountain House Mountain.png|Gunthor Mountain - Brother|link=Lynesse Mountain House Mountain.png|Humphrey Snow - Brother|link=Humphrey Snow Jorah Mormont2.png|Jorah Mormont - Former Husband|link=Jorah Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Daran Mormont - Son|link=Daran Mormont Relationships Category:House Mountain Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth